1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to detecting visual impairment, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for detecting visual impairment through normal use of a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Visual impairment may have a variety of causes such as age related macular degeneration, Stargardt disease, retinoschisis, and cataracts. Many of these eye diseases are progressive with gradual visual degradation and some can affect people of all ages. With early detection, many of these diseases can be treated, thereby limiting visual impairment. For example, zinc supplements are associated with slowing the advance of macular degeneration. However, if the visual impairment is not detected early, then treatment may be limited and damage may be irreversible. As a result, early detection of visual impairment allows for intervention that could change the outcome or provide relief and assistance before substantial permanent visual damage has occurred.
Testing for indications of eye disease can be problematic with patients of all ages. Patients will often improve or alter their behavior in response to their being observed (e.g., the Hawthorne effect). This is a problem well known in the medical field and is one reason double blind tests may be utilized in medical experiments, including the use of placebos. For example, elderly patients are known to ask their caregiver the current date before visiting a physician, knowing that question will be asked by the physician. Also, children in schools are known to memorize eye charts to score well on eye exams.